lazy day, not so lazy
by Skippy123
Summary: Johnlock one shot, lots of fluff and paint... enjoy


**Lazy day, not so lazy**

John slowly started to awake to the feeling of Sherlock peppering his neck and shoulder with soft kisses and the feeling of his strong arm pulling him impossibly closer. John turned over to face his detective and planted a quick loving kiss on his lips.

"Good morning handsome." He whispered to him with a sleepy smile on his face. John cuddled close into Sherlock's chest and closed his eyes. Sherlock kissed the doctors' messy bed hair and quietly said, "Stay here, I'll go fetch us some tea." Sherlock kissed john on the nose and got out of the king size bed. He yawned and stretched before starting to make his way into the kitchen.

"Hey you look hot in just boxer shorts." John huskily said to Sherlock before winking at him. At this Sherlock blushed a deep shade of red and hurried out the room.

A few minutes later Sherlock arrived back in the bedroom with two cups of tea. He placed them down on the bedside table next to a sleeping John. Sherlock got back under the duvet and got comfy before he started to lightly shake John.

"John, John sweetie I brought you tea. John wake up."

John slowly opened his eyes and found Sherlock's green blue eyes looking back at him.

"God you have beautiful eyes." He said to the taller man. Sherlock gave him a soft smile before saying, "My love your tea is going to get cold." John shook his head lightly with a smile on his face and sat up in bed. He passed Sherlock his cup and both sipped their hot teas.

"What shall we do today for our lazy day then love?" John asked Sherlock before sipping more of his tea. Sherlock thought for a moment. Doing something to do with a case was out of the question, doing something that involves leaving the house is probably out of the question since John likes to stay in on their lazy days. Then he remembered the little project he was working on a few weeks ago for John. Soon after the thought had occurred to him a massive grin took over Sherlock's face.

"What are you grinning about, huh?"

Sherlock quickly whipped the duvet off him nearly spilling his tea in the process and began throwing clothes on.

"Stay here don't move, I will be back."

"What why where are you going? It's our lazy day." John protested to his boyfriend.

"Shopping. I won't be long it's for our lazy day." Sherlock told him still grinning from ear to ear. He then leaned down cupped his partners face and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.

"Hmm I don't want you to go now." John told him pouting slightly. Sherlock kissed John's pout and left the flat.

A while later Sherlock entered the bedroom he and John shared. He came in hunched over, panting with two buckets of paint beside him.

"Sherlock why are you panting? Have you been running? And why have you got buckets of paint?" John inquired.

"Because my dear John we are going to decorate our humble abode." Sherlock told him with a grin on his face whilst gesturing to the room.

The two stood facing the freshly painted wall with cups of tea in their hands and proud smiles on their faces. Sherlock had a blob of paint on the end of his nose from where John had got him.

And john had a streak of magnolia down his cheek.

"Plum and magnolia." John thought aloud. "Never would've thought you'd pick those colours, but it does look good. Hmm I'm impressed."

Sherlock silently put their cups down on the bedside table and took John's hand. He led them to the bathroom where Sherlock had run the bath, lit the candles and scattered pink rose petals around the bathtub. He'd done all this whilst John was having trouble reaching the ceiling even with the roller fully extended. The two entered the bathroom, as soon as they did John let out an audible gasp to which Sherlock grinned.

"When?"

"When you were trying to paint the ceiling. I wanted to do something nice and romantic for you."

John just stood there smiling an insane amount at Sherlock before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his lips firmly to his. The two then slowly undressed each other and got in the bath. Sherlock had his arms draped over John's shoulders and had his fingers dancing delicately over his bare wet chest. The two fell into a comfortable silence and ended up falling asleep.

The two were awoken by Mrs Hudson entering the bathroom after she got worried from not hearing anything, screaming. Both John and Sherlock were sporting deep red blushes and tried to hide their bodies with the small amount of bubbles that were left. Mrs Hudson proceeded to run out of the room apologising whilst the pair got out of the bath and wrapped themselves up in their bath robes.

"Poor Mrs Hudson." John said to Sherlock.

"Poor Mrs Hudson? Poor Mrs Huds- more like poor us having her see us like that." Sherlock quickly replied whilst still sporting his blush. John just shook his head and chuckled at the detective's reaction.

"You look cute when you blush."

This only made Sherlock blush a deeper shade of red. If it was possible. The pair got dried and ready for bed. Once in bed they got into the snuggling position, both facing each other with their arms wrapped round the other; and fell back to sleep.


End file.
